A New Rose Blooms
by luis.miguelsilveira.1
Summary: Ruby was going to train, but instead she was the one to be trained...


**Hello! I'm publishing a story I made. I hope this will come out good, and I hope I can add more chapters soon. I'm waiting for reviews.**

A new rose blooms.

Ruby was on her way to the training grounds, hoping to find them empty, so she wouldn't have to compete with other students for space and also that meant she could have lots of space and privacy. She wanted to go all out training today, and also she had been feeling strange sometimes when looking or thinking about her cheerful (and slightly irritating) friend Nora. Her legs would go weak and her heart started racing when thinking of her, while her head would start buzzing and that spot between her legs felt all tingly and wet.

-What's this noise?-the redhead halted suddenly.

As she put her ear against the door, she heard a yell and the sound of something breaking.

-Nora…-she heard Ren's voice.

-What?! He was attacking me!-Nora replied.

"Oh My God" thought the scythe wielder. "Did Nora go overboard with another student? Again?"

The door suddenly opened and Ruby jumped up, scared.

-Ruby?-the stoic Ren asked, in his normal tone, not showing any sign of surprise.

-Ren?-Ruby was surprised that Ren had heard her.

-Nora!-the always cheerful girl yelled.

-Ruby, why were you eavesdropping?-this question made Ruby blush a little.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I was j-just…I gotta go!-the blushing redhead stormed out of there in a flash of red rose petals.

But she couldn't escape the hammer-wielding, pink haired girl. With a swing of her hammer, Nora quickly caught up with Ruby.

-Why are you running?-this surprised Ruby, who tripped and rolled on the floor for some good 20 meters.

-Ouch!...NORA?!-Ruby almost shouted, blushing really hard this time.

-That's me! Now, tell me, why were you running away?-the girl inched closer to Ruby, who got as red as her cloak.

-I-I wasn't running away! I was on my way to the changing room!-in fact, it was true, because she wanted to get changed so she could begin with her training.

The flustered girl got up on her feet and walked away to the changing rooms. Once there, she turned on the shower and let the cold water flow down her little girl's body and wash away all the shame and nervousness. Suddenly, a loud bang and the door went flying as Ruby screamed loudly and covered herself with a towel. She then grabbed Crescent Rose and unfolded it, waiting

–Nora….-Ren's voice could be heard from the corridor.

-What? I came to check on Ruby!-Nora practically needed no introductions as she entered the dressing room.

-GET OUT!-Ruby screamed, raising Crescent Rose.

-Why?-Nora was trying (and miserably failing) to imitate Ruby's puppy eyes.

-Because I'm NAKED!-if Ruby could see the expression visible on Nora's face, she would have feared for her life. That devilish grin could kill an Ursa in two seconds.

-Aaaaaandd? Aren't we both girls?-Nora replied.

-Yeah, but…I want to be alone now.-Ruby was trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

-Now we're even.-Nora stripped and entered the shower next to Ruby.

Ruby was stuck in an internal fight: to run away, or to just admit defeat. But then, her knees got weak and she fell to the ground. She finally realized what was going on. She was in love with the pink-haired girl (with some physical lust too).

-Nora…-she started talking in a low, disturbed voice.-I…I think I love you…

-You're kidding me? I've never seen that coming!-Nora hugged Ruby behind her back- I love you too!

-Weren't you attracted to Ren?

-You silly! He's my childhood friend!-Nora poked Ruby's nose.

-Really?-Ruby was starting to develop a needy tone on her voice.

-Really.

With this, Nora moved a hand to the little girl's breasts and started fondling them.

-A-aaahh!-Ruby started moaning slightly.-What are you doing?

-I'll make you feel really good…-Nora licked her lips while pinching the scythe-wielder's nipple. She could not have been the type of girl to be gentle or careful of her surroundings, but she was being surprisingly gentle while caressing the other girl's small and slender body. She then took a nipple inside her hand and began sucking on it, as her hand moved to between the redhead's legs, caressing her wet hole. This made Ruby arch her back and moan harder.

-Nora! A-AAAH!-the girl was starting to feel new sensations and new ways to have pleasure besides eating cookies.

-You're so sensitive!-Nora giggled and inserted a finger inside the tight pussy of her newfound lover. This made Ruby scream and twitch.

-What is that?-Ruby couldn't take much more pleasure all at once.

-This is how a girl pleasures herself!-Nora had a devious smile on her face.

-I-it's so good! A-AAAAAAHH!-The little girl came for the first time in her life, and it was WONDERFUL!

-You liked this?-Nora licked her fingers.

-Yeah...-was all Ruby could answer.

Nora got dressed and left, not before kissing the little girl's lips.

-If you want more, come to this dressing room tonight…-Nora winked.

Ruby couldn't wait to come back to this place with her love to feel new things…


End file.
